


dreamy extremity

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: And you thought you loved Anna.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年第一季完結後所寫。

你以為那道槍響會替一切劃上句點，事情卻不如預期。

你仍會夢見Anna，只是沒有以前那樣頻繁。

＊

那年你十六歲，對法文老師抱有一點點迷戀，更多的則是悲傷。

你時常趴在桌上聆聽Anna朗誦一些你大概永遠不懂意涵的浪漫詩。

「為什麼有些詩人總是悲傷。」

「因為他們感受到了愛，Oksana.」

Anna替你把遮住視線的長髮塞至耳後。

＊

你認為你愛Anna，因為你看見她時會感覺悲傷，你待在她身邊時會感覺悲傷。

Anna的存在令你悲傷，於是你認為這是愛，你以為這是愛。

＊

你的夜晚總是不平靜。

父親與酒精，母親與暴力，幼小的你與恐懼。

母親母親，原本有著一頭狂野而美麗的黑色卷髮的母親。

你目睹母親為了償還債務剪下頭髮，收集起來交給假髮公司。

你第一次明白，原來頭髮在死亡瞬間的舞動最為美麗。

眼前光景帶給年幼的你身與心前所未有的刺激，你驚覺自己是如此興奮，如此溼潤。

頂著一頭shitty hair的疲累母親，你再也無法承受更多。

你是愛她的，但更多的是悲傷。

＊

你沒有在母親的葬禮上哭泣，畢竟結局是那麼好預測。

你感覺不到任東西。

＊

你和Anna第一次的性，每個瞬間都令人近乎窒息。

永無止盡的快感襲來，彷彿Anna的髮，凌亂卷曲，裡頭滿是難解的結。

「Stay with me.」

十六歲，你用法文哽咽著請求，訴說你從未對母親開口的心情。

＊

因此你不懂，一切都來得太突然了，你不懂。

「I really like you.」

你的低語如羽毛墜地一般輕盈，然而她沒有回應。

你看向她，思考著心碎是什麼樣的感覺。

眼淚劃過你臉頰，你不懂當下發生的所有事情。

你掙扎著不讓警察帶你走，警棍不停落在你的臉，你的手，你的背，你的心。

而Anna，你最親愛的Anna，她連正眼瞧你一眼也不願意。

「Please.」

止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚，你央求。

Please.

＊

二十歲那年，你完成第一份暗殺委託。

對象沒什麼特點，不過便是有人想要他死。

你從他眼中看見生命流逝的光輝，你獲得孩童時期的同樣刺激。

＊

你試著不去想Anna，然而她像鬼魂，日日夜夜糾纏你。

你告訴Konstantin你不喜歡Anna了，可你在騙誰呢。

你止不住迷戀，更多的則是悲傷。

你明白自己是如此可悲，但你就想要這樣。

因為Anna說過，愛是悲傷，你不能停止悲傷，你不該停止悲傷。

＊

你開始尋找和Anna神韻相似的年長女人。你不愛她們，你只想fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

因為這樣簡單多了，這樣很好。

「從現在開始，我要叫妳Anna，妳要叫我Oksana，我是妳的學生，妳是我的老師。」

確實，這樣很好。

＊

你依舊想著Anna，甚至寄了藏有護照和現金的衣服給她。

你夢想將來有天，等這些破事，這些，這些所謂的工作結束以後，你會出現在她面前給她一個驚喜。

你要帶她離開，前往只有你們的地方。

你認為這是愛，你以為這是愛。

你從未停止思念她，你從未停止。

你想著永遠。

＊

之後你遇見了Eve Polastri，擁有amazing hair的亞洲女人。

起初你把她當成消遣，她是MI5探員，你是職業殺手，她想逮你個正著，你想跑給她追。

你享受這個遊戲，你擅長這個遊戲。

這僅僅是個無傷大雅的樂趣，況且被年長女人渴求的感覺真是棒極了。

因此當Eve下車與你正面對峙時你嚇壞了。

你猜不出她行為背後的意義，性欲卻不由自主的高漲。

Eve比你所想的更有趣，甚至，老天，更瘋狂。

你是你不愛她，你只有喜歡她，因為愛是悲傷，你沒有感覺悲傷。

＊

「I am going to call you Eve, okay?」

「Um, okay. Why?」

「It’s just a little, un, biblical fantasy thing.」

你要Palema穿上Eve的衣服，你不管它們有多老土，你只想fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

＊

你喜歡Eve穿上你買的衣服，噴上你買的香水，但你更喜歡她沾沾自喜的模樣，咄咄逼人的模樣。

你感覺亢奮，你喜歡她。

＊

「Let me, darling.」

拿槍的手不受控的顫抖，眼淚模糊你的視線。

（止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚。）

你想起以前你們做愛時，Anna總是這樣稱呼你。

「Darling.」

每當她如此呼喚，你便會將頭從她雙腿間抬起。

「My Oksana, darling.」

你感受她手掌覆蓋在你臉頰的溫度。

「I think I love you.」

輕輕的，你用帶有鼻音的聲音與她坦白。

「噢，Oksana.」

她用拇指摩娑你的眼袋，你感覺有什麼堵住了你的喉頭。

那年你十七歲，對法文老師抱有比一點點還要多的迷戀，更多的則是悲傷。

你認為這是愛，你以為這是愛。

「It does sting a bit.」

不僅是臉，你的心亦同。

＊

你是愛Anna的，一直，一直以來都愛著她，因為你的悲傷從未中斷。

直到現在。

「I will shoot your black heart.」

眼角淚光閃爍的她用手槍指著你。

「No, I don’t love her anymore. The thing is, I can kill you.」

「No.」

「I am sorry, but yes.」

終於，你下定決心不再愛她。

你聽見槍聲，不是來自你槍管的槍聲。

你看見那頭卷髮在死亡瞬間的舞動。

＊

Anna was gone. You felt betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我不喜歡妳，因為我愛上妳了。」

其實你很清楚，Anna早在良久以前便離你而去。

你只是不懂，一切來得太突然了，你不懂，不懂不懂。

Anna從不回應你的感情，這使你悲傷，而悲傷是愛。

或許，你想，或許Anna打從一開始就沒真正待在你身邊。

「We deserve a big lunch.」

你冷冷的瞥了Anna屍體一眼，最後頭也不回的離開。

＊

「Come with me, just you and me.」

Eve高舉著槍對你說，你不懂。

「Please. Just you and me.」

他請求。

please.

你想起被帶走那一日，Anna對你不理不睬的那一日。

止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚，沒有人在乎你的請求。

你拚命壓抑流淚的衝動，驚慌逃去。

＊

闖入你住處的Eve告訴你，她一直都想著你。

你的心怦怦亂跳，然而這並非愛，因為愛是悲傷，你沒有對Eve感到悲傷。

你以為你們會接吻，或者更進一步的性。

但是一切來得太突然了，你不懂。

Eve把冰冷的刀片推入你肉體最深處，觸及靈魂。

你曾說過Eve是如何沾沾自喜，你錯了，也許你才是遊戲開始時便沾沾自喜的那一方。

「I really liked you. It hurts.」

你痛苦的擠出話語，你聽見遠方傳來物品破碎的聲音。

你直視Eve雙眼，思考著心碎是什麼樣的感覺。

糟透了，你想，這一切真是糟糕透頂。

你們之間有什麼改變了。

你嘗到苦澀，熟悉的滋味。

（止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚。）

這是悲傷，難以言喻的情狀。

你在那一瞬間愛上Eve Polastri，因為愛是悲傷，而此刻你感到如此悲傷。

＊

三個月過去，一個飄著細雨的初秋夜晚，你走進公共電話亭。

你沒有打給Eve，你只是假裝打給Eve。

「我不喜歡妳，因為我愛上妳了。」

你愛上她了。

你今年二十三歲，對追捕你的探員有濃厚迷戀，更多的則是悲傷。

腹部上的傷痕日復一日提醒你不要忘記悲傷。

因為悲傷是愛，愛是悲傷。

＊

你不是在逃避，你只是尚未決定該怎麼處置Eve，帶給你源源不絕悲傷的Eve Polastri.

但你不會殺死Eve，因為你答應過她。

說實話，你無法想像沒有Eve的世界會是什麼模樣。

也許你不需要動手，只要繼續愛Eve便可以傷害她。

Anna因你的愛痛苦悲傷，所以你也能用愛使Eve痛苦悲傷。

＊

六個月過去，一個下著暴雨的初冬夜晚，你發現那位亞洲女人出現在你的新住所。

不不不，你拔出槍，不不不。

「我還沒準備好見妳。」

吞嚥反應令你近乎喘不過氣。

「這不重要。」

她捧著你的臉親吻你。

（止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚。）

你放開手中的槍，放它落至地上。

Eve是對的，這一點都不重要，因為她正在吻你。

你閉上眼，張開嘴，任由她吻你，吻你，悲傷的吻。

你累了，真的好累，所以你讓悲傷蹂躪著你的身與心。

畢竟悲傷是愛，愛是唯一能搞垮你的武器。

＊

無論怎麼不告而別，你們終究會回到這裡。

你們接吻，做愛，互相傷害。

你不打算停止召喚悲傷，因為悲傷是愛，而你愛Eve Polastri.

即便你沒有開口透露。

＊

你會抽空出門，打一些永遠沒打出去的電話，

或是整天待在家裡，寫一些永遠沒寄出去的情書，而你的對象永遠是Eve.

「我有很多錢，Eve，我能買很多食物給妳吃，我能帶妳看很多場電影，我能送很多衣服給妳，我能做的有很多，所以，Eve，妳願意再多待上一會嗎？」

如此愚蠢，你想，如此愚蠢。

＊

「今晚想不想一起看電影？」

週日，賴過床的午後，Eve問。你瞪大雙眼，使勁點頭。

「我不知道你喜歡什麼種類的電影，所以我選了Léon.」

她說，你衝上前緊緊擁抱Eve.

＊

不知不覺的，你們做愛的情形不再像一開始那般緊繃，洩欲。

Eve看你的眼神似乎改變了，然你告訴自己那是錯覺。

「Oksana.」

她低聲呼喚，你抬頭，感受她手掌覆在你臉頰的溫度。

「我．．．」

你不該說，你不能說。

你狠狠咬住下唇，沒有說出口。

＊

「天氣很好，我們去哪裡晃晃吧。」

週三午後，沒來由的，你就想這麼說。

Eve勾起你的手，你帶她去轉角那臺最喜歡的冰淇淋車。

「妳想要多少口味都可以。」

感覺汗水弄濕手掌，你不自在的告訴Eve.

「噢，Oksana, baby, 我可吃不了那麼多。」

你看見嘴角沾上薄荷綠的Eve對你微笑。

她看起來很高興，這樣真好。

你克制不住想吻她的衝動，所以你屈服了。

你低下頭吻了她嘴角，她驚訝的睜大眼。

融化的冰淇淋沿著甜筒流經你手指，抵達你掌心。

黏膩的冰淇淋最終完全蓋過了汗水，留下甜味。

＊

你們開始養成一些習慣，例如星期三的冰淇淋以及星期天的電影。

你們會選擇不同口味，彼此交換著吃，你們會輪流挑選電影，比賽看誰的品味比較糟。

你每次都給Eve贏，因為贏過Eve從來就不是你的目的。

＊

偶爾，你們會注視彼此雙眼，陷入難解的沉默。

沒有試探，沒有猜忌，沒有挑釁，只是看著。

看著，看著，看著．．．．．．

你難受的吞吐，喉頭不斷滑動。

「妳覺得我是壞人嗎？」

你深知這樣的疑問是如此輕率，卻還是脫口而出。

「我覺得，你是我見過最純真的人。」

她用指腹揉著你的臉，你倒抽一口氣，舌尖用力抵住門牙。

「You are ruining me.」

你的聲音低沉嘶啞，聽上去不堪一擊。

Eve沒有回應，只是靜靜的看著。

看著，看著，看著．．．．．．


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love having my woman on my boat.

寂靜的深夜，你從床底找出私藏的手槍。

你的槍口對準熟睡的Eve Polastri. 

你會很慷慨，讓Eve於睡眠中死去，因為你愛著帶給你悲傷的Eve.

她的胸口一起一伏，你聽著她規律的鼻息，想像她頭髮在死亡瞬間的舞動。

現在說不定還來得及逃，逃出這場註定失敗的遊戲。

然而你沒有動手。

你不是下不了手，你只是尚未準備好該如何面對沒有Eve的世界。

你將手槍放回原處，小心翼翼躺回床，躺回Eve身旁。

＊

你越來越少夢見Anna，越來越少想起Anna.

Eve Polastri佔據了你的思想。

＊

你夢見Eve舉槍自盡，一樣的場景，一樣的臺詞，Eve卻代替Anna上場。

一聲巨響，Eve的肉體重重摔往地板。她瞪大失去生氣的雙眼，鮮血自彈孔汲汲湧出。

你驚醒，反胃感湧上喉頭。你沒有打開燈，腳步踉蹌的摸黑衝進浴室對洗手台嘔吐。

Eve死亡的情景重複出現在你腦海，你趕不走它，該死的，你趕不走。

「Oksana?」

浴室瞬間明亮起來，你一陣頭暈目眩，又低頭吐了一次。

「Oksana, 發生了什麼事？」

「Don’t!」

你厲聲喝止想接近的Eve.

「Stay the fuck away from me.」

「但你看起來，天啊，Oksana，你臉色看起來糟糕到家了。」

她向前踏出一步，你不耐煩的握拳搥打洗手台。

「你再靠近我就宰了妳。」

你聲嘶力竭的朝Eve大吼。

她看起來很惶恐，很好，她是該害怕你。

「不，你不會殺我。」

汗水與淚水朦朧著你的視線，你隱約看見Eve的形體正在放大。

「我會，我可以殺妳。」

你的聲音虛弱而顫抖。

I can. I will shoot your black heart. I can do it.

Anna的話語在你耳邊迴響。

你明明不再想念Anna，然而她是縈繞你心頭的鬼魂，一逮到機會便緊勒你心。

你不斷後退，後退，直至後背貼上冰冷的牆。

太遲了，逃不走了。

你雙手抱膝縮在角落，止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚。

Eve將你攬入懷裡，你沒有反抗，任憑自己沉入髮間漩渦的海。

「You are killing me.」

你早已陷入太深，所以你讓自己沉得更深，更深，深入無底深淵。

悲傷連綿不絕，而悲傷是愛，你會淹死在愛。

＊

「告訴我，妳會不會指控我有一顆漆黑的心？

告訴我，妳會不會毫無預警的開槍結束生命？

告訴我，妳會不會因我的愛遍體鱗傷？

告訴我，妳會不會不再向我投以充滿笑意的眼神？

告訴我，妳會不會披著夜色不道而別？

告訴我，Eve，告訴我。」

＊

你發現那封被你使勁搓成紙團的信出現在桌上。

你攤開紙張，上頭有著不屬於你的字跡。

「不，Oksana，我永遠不會這樣。」

信紙上，一滴又一滴的眼淚暈開。

你今年二十四歲，哭泣的模樣卻仍是個孩子。

＊

週六早晨，你趴在桌上觀看讀晨報的Eve.

你替她做了早餐，泡了咖啡，收音機播著你一點都沒放在心上的節目，因為你在注視Eve.

你喜歡她臉上細紋隨她一顰一笑起伏，你喜歡她頭髮不受拘束披散肩頭。

你也曾像這樣趴著凝視Anna，但Eve不是Anna，她帶給你悲傷以外的感受。

你漸漸理解到，愛不僅僅為悲傷。你想要Eve體會和你相同的感受，你希望Eve體會和你相同的感受。

「Oksana, 你看這則報導。」

她從報紙裡抬起頭。

「你是在，老天，Oksana, 你是在哭嗎？」

你瞇起眼微笑，淚珠滑過你臉頰，你沒有抹掉。

「我哭是因為妳太漂亮了。」

你四處旅行，看過許多風景，沒有一道能與Eve Polastri相提並論。

「你是個怪小孩。」

「對啊，因為我是個psychopath.」

你喜歡她沾沾自喜的模樣，你喜歡她咄咄逼人的模樣，但你更喜歡她現在無可奈何的模樣。

她放下報紙，替你撥開遮住視線的長髮，再親吻你額頭。

「我們來做愛吧，在桌子上做。」

「Don’t be a dick.」

她捏了捏你的臉，你的淚水沾溼她手指。

＊

完成工作的黃昏，你走進咖啡廳對面的公共電話亭打給Eve.

「Hey baby.」

「Oksana你知道我在工作。」

「我知道，對不起。我只是太想妳了，還想聽妳的聲音，一下下就好。」

Eve沉默著，話筒傳來敲打鍵盤和點擊滑鼠的聲音。

「Please, Eve.」

你聽見她長長的嘆息。

「好吧，你有三分鐘。」

「好希望我們正在接吻。」

短暫的停頓，你清了清喉嚨。

「我想念親吻妳嘴唇時的觸感。我想要吻妳，彷彿妳是氧氣。我想要吻你，吻妳到世界盡頭。」

「我在上班，不要害我分心。」

你猜Eve在笑，因為她的聲音聽起來像泡泡一樣輕。

「這個星期天我們去湖邊野餐吧。我們可以租一艘小船，我會替妳划船，Eve，我很擅長划船。」

「你喜歡船嗎？」

「我喜歡我的女人在我船上。」

電話另一頭Eve劇烈咳嗽著，你放聲大笑。

「You are a dick.」

「可能吧，但我是認真的。」

「你．．．該死，我上司來了，今晚家裡見。」

通話硬生生遭切斷，但願Eve沒有因此惹上麻煩。

＊

家。你喜歡這個詞由Eve口中說出來的感覺。

小時候，你最討厭回家，回到有困倦母親和酒鬼父親的家。

你曾視Anna為你的歸屬，你的避風港，你的家，你的愛，即便她從未訴說你對她的意義。

家。Eve的聲音在你腦中迴盪。

家。你低聲複述，家。

＊

「為什麼你要來我身邊，Eve，我可能會殺死你。」

下著春雨的夜，你們喝了酒，做了愛。

在床上，你自在的攤開身體，Eve的腿壓住你腹部，傷疤的位置，你感受著她的重量。

「因為你沒有來我身邊。」

她說，好似這是世界上最稀鬆平常的作法。

「Eve Polastri，妳比我還要瘋。」

「對，而且你喜歡我。」

她發出充滿磁性的笑，你撐起身看向她。

「我不，我不喜歡妳，Eve，我．．．」

你倒抽一口氣不敢接下去。

「你愛我？」

Eve的嗓音十分溫柔，你抿著嘴點頭。

（止不住的吞嚥，止不住的眼淚。）

「噢，Oksana，你真是個既奇怪又可愛的孩子，你能說fuck卻說不出love.」

你困窘的眨了眨眼。

你能做很多事，你擅長很多事，

但你偶爾會不知道該如何應付Eve Polastri，她總是能令你吃驚，無論是在好的方面還是壞的方面。

愛是這樣的嗎？充滿未知與謎題。

你思考著，期望能明白愛情，然而Eve，老天，Eve開始主動親吻你。

你的思緒被她滾燙的舌攪得一片紊亂，你的手在慌亂之中潛入那頭害你神魂顛倒的髮。

要命。你發出舒服的悶哼。Eve Polastri的確能了結你。

＊

週一，晚餐後，你們窩在沙發上看猜字謎節目。

你興致缺缺的盯著電視螢幕，一面納悶為何有些人能如此愚笨。

你想拿遙控器轉臺，打著盹的Eve卻輕輕的靠到你手臂上。

早些時候，Eve說過今天的工作特別累，或許你們該早點休息。

「Eve，我們來睡覺吧。」

你的鼻頭埋進她髮間磨蹭，Eve含糊的應了聲，你親吻她。

「我累得動不了。」

「你可以動的。」

「我不行。」

「You can.」

「I can’t.」

「拜託，Eve，妳要是睡沙發可能會感冒。」

「那你帶我上床。」

「天，Eve，妳是個不可理喻的女人。」

「你能拿我怎麼辦。」

她張開雙臂，俏皮的眨著滿是睡意的眼，你的眼珠轉了好大一圈。

「沒怎麼辦。」

你抱起Eve移動至睡房，整個過程刻意作出吃力的模樣。

「Eve，妳變胖了。」

「噢，Oksana，閉嘴。」

你替她蓋好被子，接著一起躺下。

「晚安，Eve，好夢。」

你說，忽然發覺自己已經好久沒有夢見Anna.

你不確定這是不是Eve的功勞，無論如何，這是好事一樁。

「Eve，妳知道愛是什麼感覺嗎？」

你翻身注視她好看的側臉。

「我不能說我知道愛的感覺，但我能保證愛不會是單一種感覺。」

「例如呢？」

「例如，你有時候是個單純可愛的孩子，有時候是個惱人幼稚的渾球。」

「簡單好懂的例子。」

「謝謝。現在能睡了嗎，我真的累壞了。」

「好。」

你湊過去吻了Eve的嘴角才熄燈。

＊

Eve很快步入睡眠，你則不。

你仍在思索愛的感覺，你猜Anna和Eve的說法都是對的，愛不會是單獨的感覺。

你依然會感受到難以描摹的悲傷，還有除此之外的更多更多。

愛可以很單純，亦可以很複雜。愛可以很簡單，亦可以很困難。

愛是一道難解的題，你不擅長的型，你大概花上一輩子也搞不懂。

即使如此，你並不特別憂心，畢竟你們都太喜歡對方，且此時此刻Eve就在你身邊，事情能出什麼差錯。

何況，你找到能一同看電影的人。

你有很棒的生活，住在挺酷的公寓，做著有趣的工作，

你獲得所有嚮往的normal stuff，因此，你又有什麼好奢求的呢。

真的，你是該心滿意足。


End file.
